


【马平】罅隙情事

by suliwu



Series: 马平 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 乐观家族护法和冷漠大魔头在S7和S9的一些罅隙感情。
Relationships: Han "smlz" Jin/Chen "PYL" Bo
Series: 马平 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972414





	【马平】罅隙情事

s7的时候各个队伍都陆陆续续去了选手为几个种子队作陪练。DGL和omg也不能免俗——虽然两家气质都是独树一帜，一个乐观一个黑暗。不过家门口的s7，敌人都追击到了眼前，这种时候lpl上下自然大整旗鼓磨刀霍霍向猪羊，啊不，向峡谷先锋大龙的战场。乐观精神要得，黑暗势力自然也要得。乐观家族去的是野王和平野绫，omg去了ad司马老贼。陈博和韩金。  
武汉的天儿正热，人在大巴车上像蒸笼里的馍馍。韩金坐在车上第二排，目光瞟了一眼对话框，昏昏欲睡——自然他昏昏欲睡并不是什么容易被发现的事。他困了面无表情精神了自然更不会有，只是眼角一滴泪花暴露了他精神有些萎靡的事实。手机这一瞬间像蒸笼定时器的报警一般震动起来，是陈博。  
“到哪儿了？给我拍个照。”  
于是韩金的精气神儿瞬间像发好了的红糖包的香气一般顶破了瞌睡的帷幕。他振作起来，撑起摊在椅子上的半个身子。“拍个什么。又不是没看过。”  
“也是，”陈博的回复又快又果断，“你我什么没见过。”

韩金心尖儿倏忽被撩拨一颤，那颗属于吧花的头脑顿时飞速运转出许多别有深意的内容，个中内容如何，自然不足为外人道。他想了想回什么，“滚”？不太好，陈博不是他那些搞事的粉丝。“流氓”？也不好。他是个大老爷们，这样的话好像某种娇嗔.....好在陈博下一秒就改换了话题。“你洗头没？”  
韩金抿了抿嘴，把手机按了黑屏，心里默默念了一句*，原本旖旎的气氛被横扫一空。不愧是平畜，无论什么时候都不当人。他内心翻了一万个白眼，但是没说什么话只是问了一下司机师傅，“师傅，还有多久到？”  
“冇得担心！最多十分钟了！”  
师傅操着一口颇为亲切的武汉口音，一张口让他想起了跟明凯开黑连麦的场景。明凯那口塑料普通话舌头总是擦着上牙膛贴出音来，许久不听还有些怀念，大概因为听上去好像陈博还没有做正颌手术的时候说话的形容。想起陈博韩金心里不知不觉柔缓了很多，于是他把手机又打开了，发了句语音过去。  
“十分钟，出来接驾。”

车停在了门口。大巴上纷纷下来人手忙脚乱地搬行李，门口也有人迎出来。远远地韩金眯着眼睛，看到一个白皮肤琥珀色头发的高个子向他走来。那个高个子把他手里的包拎了过去，一边嘴里啧啧啧，“马哥，你果然没洗头。”韩金抬头看这个人模狗样的陈博，习惯性撇了一下嘴角。  
他没说更多的话，因为后面又跟出来了呼呼啦啦一大波人——韩金到的时候正好是中午，正是这帮子宅男出来觅食的时候。田野双手搭着明凯的肩膀一路小跑出来，衣角上牵着的一个胡显昭活像个沼跃鱼钥匙扣。韩金脑补了一下沼跃鱼又看了一眼大头圆眼睛的胡显昭，把手放在了嘴上把笑容压了下去，直接把脸转向明凯。“吃饭去？”明凯问他。韩金刚要点头，陈博在旁边搭腔，“我先领他把东西放下，认认屋，晚上再说？”  
韩金瞥向陈博。他从那张白净俊朗的脸上看出了什么？除了诚恳和亲切似乎什么都没有。韩金在心里默念一句真能装，跟活蹦乱跳的田野小昭回了个“是是是他说的都对”这种表情，目送edg三个人踢踢踏踏地走远。  
“走啦，马哥。”陈博拉他，一脸清澈见底的笑容。韩金看到他咧开的嘴，就忍不住想起当初他戴着口罩硬装电竞钟汉良的模样。他不做声，跟着陈博一起往门里走。玻璃门里外两个世界一样，屋外热浪滔天，屋里天上人间。他看着通道旁的电脑前rng的黑金衣服还挂在椅子上，耳朵里倏忽灌进来五黑车队远远传来的声音。  
“史森明你那是啥几把心得？你信不信我牵条狗都能跟你走下？”  
“我天天牵着狗走下路，简图图你要点脸——李元浩你把你的手拿下去？你有种去摸香锅？”  
“史森明滚！”

踩着一道的欢声笑语陈博把韩金带进了他应该住的那间宿舍。眼看着包放下了陈博却还在那里站着。韩金问他，“你怎么不走？”陈博不说话，径直坐在了对面的床上。“你说呢？”  
韩金进门就注意到了对面床头摆着的面膜和口罩，他故意不点破，就是想看看陈博这人能做到多么不要脸的程度。如今看来陈博不要脸的程度已经到达了他的想象甚至比他想象的还要多一点，不过他不在乎，甚至还有点觉得喜欢。陈博一直都不当人，比他大三岁偏要人前喊他马哥，（刘青松都只是喊他阿马），还在直播里公然黑他不洗头发，“一甩一大片头皮屑，“陈博在镜头前比划着，“甩死你们这群小姑娘！”那时韩金觉得他应该是吃醋了，根本不去理会他。  
“我说什么？”韩金把外人面前的表情卸了一卸，跟卸妆似的，“谁知道是哪个女生？”他冲着那一片护肤品努努嘴。陈博无奈，走过去跟韩金并肩坐着。“你这人，怎么就这么毒。”  
“别人不和我乱搞，我哪有机会毒。”  
“我也是别人？”陈博眼睛里闪着光，“你这话可不讲究。”韩金横了陈博一眼，觉得这人笑的傻乎乎的。

俩人厮磨了一小会，把床铺了铺，陈博问，“没吃饭吧？”  
韩金摇摇头。  
“给你找点东西垫一垫，”韩金看着那人在床头柜里翻出一堆零食，“晚上带你吃好的。”陈博把吃好的几个字加重念了一下，韩金不太自在，清瘦的背歪在床上，眼睛也四处看。他看见了屋子里挂了几个动漫海报，还有张杨幂的照片。他一瞬间觉得这个场景熟悉，恍惚是前世见过的，于是一路匆匆的疲惫瞬间袭来。  
他闭上眼睛四肢伸开往床上一摊，“累了。”  
“那就睡。”陈博的声音在耳旁响起。  
陈博的声线并不是如何低沉，甚至还有些含糊，像一块融化的巧克力糖。韩金就放任自己所有的思绪都沉溺在陈博的气息里迷迷糊糊睡过去了。他做了个梦，梦见他不知在哪个队，队服上却烙印了饿鬼的模样，他握着鼠标a的每一下都会在敌人的人头上显示出确凿的伤害与时刻。他觉得这游戏太好玩了，于是他化身做了疯狂微笑的戏命师，背过身去让陈博卡住地方的位置，开启了完美谢幕。他清楚地看到子弹打中的地方绽放出了一朵朵莲花。然后他就醒了。  
睁开眼第一瞬间，他逆着光看见了陈博依旧坐在对面的床上，捧着手机刷的起劲。这使他感到万分安宁，比什么时候都要安宁。

睡醒了时间也还早，没到晚饭的时候。于是韩金拿了陈博藏的一堆鸭翅小蛋糕零零碎碎的零嘴和陈博一起往外走。又到了早上见过的rng的一排座位了，这次他看见了白天吵闹的一帮大小伙子齐刷刷坐在椅子上。韩金的注意力不由自主放在ADC简自豪身上——谁第一眼看到rng，大概都会把注意力放在简自豪身上的。他太显眼了。  
相比之下下路双人组的另一位辅助史森明，他看起来更让人心疼一些。瘦小的身躯却是要顶着漫天风雨，为uzi机关枪般的输出保驾护航。但是史森明有些傻气的笑脸依旧可以随时随地绽放——只要这个队伍需要。韩金听见了史森明满口念叨着的，“保护简自豪！”还有严君泽的土粉上衣包不住的bb声“走位走位走位走位走位走位”。韩金一瞬间很好奇这些人究竟在打训练赛还是网吧五黑，如果不是旁边黄色镜片的凌厉男人还在坐镇的话。  
韩金的脚步只不过犹豫了一瞬间，陈博就意识到了他在想些什么。他搂住韩金肩膀，“双排？”韩金抬头看看陈博的脸摇头，“不用。”他韩服的分常年大幅度跳跃，钻石王者大师无差别混乱。rank上分的奥义往往不在于头铁，在于能忍。韩金的脾气看起来是个能忍的，风平浪静。但是他只是不说，却会用更多的行动来发泄出心里郁结的情绪。有的时候陈博会故意做些幼稚的事来逗他笑让他恼羞成怒，但是在外的时候韩金依旧少言寡语，并且毫不客气。  
陈博叹了一口气，任由韩金耷拉着肩膀撕开了一袋鸭脖子，面无表情在训练室门口啃。韩金刚睡醒，脸上还有因为天热和睡眠不足带来的浮肿，这使他看起来年纪更小甚至好像只有十六七岁一般。他皮肤有常年不见天日的苍白，身材也清瘦，歪在玻璃门上有种无根浮萍的凉薄感。陈博想拥住他，他默默盯了一下陈博的手，以一种“你如果想在这个时候被人看见我就搞死你个智障”的眼神。还是个孩子啊.......这话陈博也只敢在心里想想，万万没法说出来。他知道韩金不想被人当成个孩子，这话说完是要吵架的。omg和lgd之间距离太远了，本来见一面就很难。宝贵的时间留给争吵就太不值得了。  
一万年太久，只争朝夕。

韩金吃完了零食把垃圾袋收拾了一下，洗了个手甩干。陈博搂着他的脖子进了训练室，在他耳朵边上悄悄说，“晚上请你吃好的。”韩金瞄了两眼左右没人注意，才默默点点头。  
野王已经坐好了，开了韩服rank在消磨一下时光——今天训练赛，IG陪rng，we和edg。他们几个正好闲下来可以练练手，以“赛”代“练”。陈圣俊和苏汉伟那一波在房间的另一个角落，苏汉伟个子小小的在陈圣俊旁边活像个娃娃，任凭陈圣俊嫌弃地把他的手从肩膀上弹下去，俩人乐此不疲。对面的陈宇浩一脑袋炸毛，咧着一口大白牙，疯狂嘲讽着小胡显昭，“昭皇今天又四大皆空了！”他们看见陈博搭着韩金进来，纷纷点头招呼了一下。所有人都知道陈博和韩金要好。那些电竞公众号知道，那些一起打过排位的队员知道，那些每天盯着他们的粉丝知道，但是他们不会知道他们俩究竟“好”到什么程度。  
世上事大多是雾里看花水中望月，真作假时假亦真，假作真时真亦假。

“还在等谁？”陈博问eimy。“等doinb和狼行，他们回去拿个东西，一会就来。”韩金默默回想了一下脑海里对这两个人的印象，凭着仅存的记忆描摹出了一个爽朗男人和一个叽叽喳喳上蹿下跳的快乐中单。狼行是个能吃肉的上单，长相英气勃勃；doinb就是大家俗称那种“新疆人”，从职业生涯开始就在lpl里沉浮，除了继承了韩国人的表演性人格之外说话做事都带着二十岁少年的清爽劲儿。夏季赛对线的时候官方的王牌解说员doinb上那一场正好背景板就是omg，虽然很丢脸，但是doinb手舞足蹈夸他的样子他记得，并且觉得这个会因为赢比赛哭的人很纯真。  
韩金挺喜欢这种人，所以他当初才会和陈博开始狼狈为奸——当初认识的时候陈博绝对还没有这么帅，戴着个大口罩露着好看的眉毛和眼睛，说话也含糊不清，硬生生拐出三分缠绵的甜意。  
韩金乍一看那双长眼睛里琥珀色的瞳仁，心下便一跳。这男人的眼睛生得实在单纯又好看，又总是弯弯的，硬生生把本来六分的颜色抬到了八分。那个时候他还比现在话多那么一些，他转头跟韦朕说，“这是你们辅助？”韦朕拎个小屏幕高强度刷动漫，睫毛都不抬一下。“是，喊他平野绫就行。这名字骚不骚？”  
骚，真的太骚了。韩金后来深深地为那惊鸿一瞥感到后悔。因为陈博绝对不是个人，每次都信誓旦旦地在他面前说“我最喜欢杨幂了”，然后拉黑所有粉丝，听他们在黑名单里嘤嘤嘤哭。韩金有时候挺羡慕他这种性子，但是如果叫他做这种事，他又觉得太过头。“年纪轻轻的，怎么像个小老头子！”过年的时候回家他爸妈也会戳着他的脸抱怨，“出去这才几年，怎么就这么闷呢？”韩金听着这些话，心下好笑。在他看来人和人的交流是一件太玄妙的事，他小的时候搞不懂，长大了依旧是搞不懂。但是只要还有这帮朋友在，还有陈博在，他和世界的关系就并未完全断绝。他并不相信这个世界会越来越好，但是他相信陈博。  
这总算是冷酷人生里的一些安慰。

狼行doinb不一会回来了，人总算够开一局五人的练习赛——edg要研讨一会，于是we首当其冲。对面是老熟人苏汉伟柯昌宇，看见韩金来与他相视一笑。“上大师了吗？”柯昌宇冲他挤一挤眼睛。“你什么时候上我就什么时候上。”  
韩金报以一个“你也是菜鸡”的眼神。他对we的感情总是有些不一样。omg夏季赛结束那一波人们都说他一个人孤身离开了，但是他只是径直去了we的休息室交代给向人宇，“宁王有点猛，抓上路猛搞，都说957瑟瑟发抖。”他眼睛盯着地面，看着脚尖，“你们到时候注意着点。”自己匆匆转身又走了，依旧耷拉着肩膀，白色的队服在一片艳红里染出了一线伤情。  
不过今天大家都没有穿那身壮士赴死的队服，而是花红柳绿各种颜色的t恤衫。哎，一个一个，年纪最大的也不过二十二三。苏汉伟长的是最小的，一张娃娃脸。时间在他脸上从十六七岁就再没走过。反倒是旁边的陈圣俊长开了，一年比一年潇洒帅气。  
陈博指指他俩，又指指韩金，“你怎么就长得这么老。”  
“谁让你们一天天喊我哥。明明都比我大——957和你才是真的哥。”  
“死哥也不好听啊，难道要我死歌辅助把你打自闭一次？”  
doinb混直播圈秒速听懂了在旁边哈哈哈地笑。韩金也难得人前笑一次，“滚。猪不配出现在我的世界线里。”——他一直都喜欢未来日记。  
陈圣俊仗着身高优势揉了苏汉伟的头发，薄唇微微有一点点弧度出来。他生的实在是美，单凤眼高鼻梁，这几个队在场的人里五官论精致也只有小孩儿喻文波能跟他比较一下。可阿水毕竟还是年纪小，个子也没长起来，也不懂得收敛自己的气质。AD本来就是个需要稳的住又要狂的起来的位置，鲜衣怒马的少年又哪能用一天两天的时光懂得呢？简自豪用了很多很多年，韩金也用了很多很多年，又或许他们只是用漫长时光中的某一个晚上——我们叫它顿悟。顿悟是很难的事。

在经历了一下午的三枪一个小茂凯和doinb的奶思洗礼之后时间到了深夜。陈圣俊长蛇般的手臂绕着苏汉伟的脖子，跟着前面we其他的几个人一起出去吃饭了。苏汉伟满口兮夜语比大舅子更需要一个翻译，好在大舅子都能懂他要表达什么，一头黑发向后一仰，举手投足间全是风情。看着剩下几个人也抱着东西往回走了，韩金顺手拿起衣服，“走啊，出去吃饭？”  
陈博把他拉住。韩金愣了一下，陈博拎着他向另一个方向去，“记得我白天说什么吗？”——晚上带你吃好的。  
韩金脸微不可见地一红。  
他俩在一块就是从吃开始的，那时候韩金心里那点爱男人的苗子尚且处于蒙眬状态，心里看着陈博是欢喜八分的，但是又不好意思说出来。陈博比他大几岁，在尚未长大的他面前更像个男人了。他有时候对着镜子照照自己，尚且瘦弱的身躯和尚未长开的面容——陈博怎么会喜欢一个孩子呢？虽然他的确对韩金很好。陈博看着韩金的时候尚且未做手术的嘴都是咧着的，陈博拉着韩金的时候手都是自然而然紧握着的。但是韩金总不敢信，虽然他不在乎什么喜欢男人很奇怪这种事。喜欢这件事只关乎他和陈博。  
终于逮到机会，却是从不敢想的状况。他俩一起出去吃饭，火锅刚端上来尚未沸腾，家里来了个嘘寒问暖的电话。韩金日常应对着，突然电话那头他爸吞吞吐吐欲言又止，“咱家养那只猫死了......”  
那只猫从还是小崽的时候就在他家养着。他还深刻记得他刚见到它的时候。它还那么小，毛茸茸一团，白白的窝在他的手掌里。而时光竟然真实如此。  
韩金的泪水骤然落下。他不是什么钢铁一般的人，他向来不是，他斩断了自己太多的触角，把感情都投入在和世界仅有的那些联系里。而今那些联系断了一条。模糊里他感受到了身边座位一陷，有个口齿不清的温软声音对他说，“以后我们一起养一只猫吧。”  
以后，我们，一起。这三个词连在一起变成了一颗爆炸果实把韩金脑海里那些朦胧的迷雾彻底击破。他仰头看了看陈博，突然觉得人生彻底被改变了。后来他们就这么自然而然地在一起了，只不过从来再没让别人知道过。是韩金要求的——他知道这世界上人言多可怕。他不想让陈博了解这种可怕，虽然陈博比他年纪多几岁，但是他固执地觉得他有这个义务保护喜欢的人。  
陈博总是笑他像个孩子——这个举动，实在是孩子气。但是陈博都向着他，“辅助本来就要保护AD的。”，什么都是。于是这些年来，他俩一直都是粉丝眼里的“狗男男”模范，却从没有人把他俩的事当真过。欲盖弥彰的道理谁不懂呢？大家都在gay来gay去，真的也有三分假假的也有三分真了。陈圣俊喊过苏汉伟智障，胡显昭扯过田野衣角，李元浩经常和严君泽滚来滚去.......多亏了电竞圈这些“直男的友情”，陈博和韩金的那些柔软的小小心思才能被那么完美的隐藏住。至于以后，以后再说以后的事。退役还早，能一起呆一天是一天。

大家都出去了，剩下陈博带着韩金往外走。韩金乖乖地跟着他，难得眼底含着一缕二十岁年轻人的欢欣。原来陈博说的开小灶是真的开小灶：他打算在他们俩的寝室里涮火锅。  
“你就.....给我吃这个？”韩金一脸戏谑，好整以暇抱着膀子歪在墙上看陈博。陈博大言不惭，“走嘛走嘛，我没买午餐肉，跟我出去买一下。”夜晚的武汉街头没有人在意他们两个。知了在树上梦呓，树叶在风里抖震，两个平凡的男人谈着平凡的恋爱，因为涮火锅少买了午餐肉不得已出门采购，在深夜十一点的时分平凡地在街上闲逛。回去的路上陈博拎了根冰淇淋，韩金说要先咬一口——一口下去，已经没了一半。陈博好笑，“马哥，你怎么这么幼稚。”  
“你又搞我，”韩金吃那一口下去嘴有些凉，呼呼吹着冷气，“平野绫，我都跟你住一起了，吃半根冰棍又怎么？”  
陈博偏了头在他嘴上亲了一下，“彳亍，回去吃完饭洗个澡去。”  
黑暗的走廊里那一吻的余韵尚且在，通道另一头却有开门的声音。韩金心一惊，拉着陈博贴在墙那侧消防栓的死角。却是史森明蹑手蹑脚出来了，他轻轻敲了门，开门的是刘世宇。“简自豪后背又痛了？”  
“还好。”小小的史森明小小声，“就......老问题嘛，他那边胶布用光了，说你这儿有，让我帮他拿一些。”有窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛是史森明跟刘世宇翻箱倒柜找东西。不一会史森明蹑手蹑脚出来站在房间门口，“简自豪，我进来啦？”

短短不过六七分钟，史森明不知道他错过了一对做贼似的鸳鸯。韩金按亮了手机，光映衬出了陈博脸庞柔和的轮廓。他们俩就那么贴在一起。有一种做贼一样的快乐感——当陈博还通他心意一样在他耳朵旁边喊他的id。有情人做什么都是快乐事。他们以一种十分暧昧的被人称为壁咚的姿势贴着，陈博的胳膊压着韩金的胳膊。低下头，陈博的眼睛正好能看见韩金的眼睛。  
“司马，辅助总要保护AD的。”陈博念叨了一句，“不用怕。”平时活泼的人严肃起来更让人觉得心安。  
陈博知道韩金在害怕什么，或者说那些故事早就被人传出了各种各样的版本。兄弟反目，q群密探，转会被喷一次，出道又被喷一次。如果让别人知道了他们的事——韩金根本不敢想这会给陈博带来多大的麻烦。他在感情的世界里，还是惊弓之鸟。曾经陈博问过他，“你当年对阿狸究竟是什么意思？”  
“那么久远的醋你都吃？”  
“随便吃吃，又不会怎么样。”陈博对着镜子梳头发。  
“那imp直播咬你耳朵你不解释一下？”  
“那你跟明凯直播里说只喜欢他你不解释一下？”  
两个人不翻则已，一翻起旧帐索性把所有远古的细枝末节的线索都从箱子底下理了出来。理完自己都觉得好笑，陈博横了他一眼，韩金立刻收敛了眉眼，“我的我的。”  
“当然是你的。”陈博笑嘻嘻，平时在外跟偶像似的俊朗男人耍赖起来一点都不逊于一个小姑娘。“反正你又不会跟别人这样，我有什么好酸的。”

俩人回了房间，支起来了锅和电磁炉——别问为什么不出去吃，两个人好不容易合情合理呆在一起总需要找一些情趣。“没有情趣谈什么恋爱！”这是陈博的理论。韩金觉得他搞这些事真是麻烦，不过两个人在一起做什么都是快乐的。  
“你上哪搞的冰箱？”韩金嘴里塞着肉，含混不清地说。  
“就是外面放水的冰柜啊，”陈博往碟子里倒香油。“我就说我放点护肤品什么的，也没人会看。谁没事翻护肤品。”韩金回想起自己来的时候看到冰柜里那一个鼓鼓囊囊的大包，上面还有碎花，大概是没人想去翻看。韩金心里顿时一阵恶寒，又不得不承认陈博是个人才。锅里红油沸腾，灯光下花椒海椒香料起起伏伏。两人吃的满头大汗，打着饱嗝，不像约会倒像是打扫战场一样。不过门一关，大家都在睡觉，门外黑夜茫茫，门内热火朝天。  
吃完了，韩金擦了嘴就被陈博提了起来，“去洗澡去，”陈博把衣服给他拿好，“你头发是不是没洗？”韩金顺手把桌子上盘盘碗碗收拾了一下，“反正也得去洗澡，我收拾了再去。”“行，”陈博从来不跟他客气。“你要是先收拾，我就先去洗。”  
陈博洗澡的时候爱唱歌，声音空谷传响哀转久绝。韩金一边收拾桌子，一边听着惨叫从浴室里传来。他朝着门口喊了句，“你轻点！”于是陈博的声音更大了，并且难听程度变本加厉了起来。韩金提着垃圾袋子冲进去，“陈博你有完没完！”陈博正在穿衣服，涎着脸往韩金脖子上蹭。“完了完了，著名ADC您老赶紧进去赶紧进去。”接过了韩金手里的垃圾袋，顺便给韩金带上了浴室的门。留下韩金一个人对着镜子打量自己。冷的眼，垂的唇，略高的颧骨，分明的肋骨。他捂住脸，叹了口气。有些事，他好像什么都做不了。  
这世界太庞大了，他好像对于任何事，都没有办法。回过神来的时候，他已经浑浑噩噩地洗完了这个澡，“别动。”陈博把他按在床前吹头发。细软的发丝有些长了，甚至能盖过眼睛。韩金乖乖地在床上盘腿坐着，福至心灵一般问出，“你为什么会喜欢我？”  
“你为什么会喜欢我？”陈博咧着嘴，脸上敷着lamer的面膜，一手精华液往韩金脸上胡乱抹。“你为什么喜欢我我就为什么喜欢你。”绕口令似的怎么跟——算了算了。韩金任凭陈博摆弄他的脸，安静的闭上了眼睛。剥下那层光鲜亮丽的外壳，走下血雨腥风的赛场，他们只不过是一对儿偷偷谈恋爱的年轻人。  
他们和别人没什么不一样。  
只是想喜欢罢了。

陪练结束之后，小组赛在武汉举行，职业选手们纷纷都掏钱买了票入场。这种家门口的比赛，怎么能忍住不看呢？就好像运动员都想去奥运会一样，电竞选手哪个不想去S赛？只是想去的人太多了，过江之鲫，只有那么几只能跃上龙门。  
dgl自vdog之后反向巡礼，一直在降级边缘起起落落。omg靠着四保一春季赛打进了四强，夏季赛的时候和管理团那个矛盾韩金记忆犹新。事情虽然过去了，但是他也什么都不想说。他那一晚只想好好睡一觉。梦里他坐在s赛的决赛上，对面模糊是简自豪胡显昭陈圣俊等等等等LPLAD们的容颜。他回头，后面是万丈深渊，冥冥的手推着他向前。他的屏幕上bp界面头像都变成了他梦想过成为的人的脸。有FAKER，有IMP，有........但是他pick了自己。  
他只想pick自己坐上那个台子，他想，怎么就这么难呢，怎么就呢。  
然后他醒来了发现枕头上湿漉漉的。他不知道那是泪水还是汗水，他听到窗外的喧嚣看到床头的阳光，他觉得他好像活了一辈子那么久。可是明明只有二十年。  
韩金只不过将将要过20岁的生日罢了。

总之lgd的辅助和omg的AD这两个无缘s7的选手一同买了票。买票的时候野王也在旁边，为了不太显眼陈博就顺手买了三连座的。几个选手像普通观众一样在昏暗的场馆里摸索着寻找位置，旁边一群小姐姐小哥哥拎着各种各样的应援牌，花花绿绿。上面写的名字都是韩金和陈博眼熟的。那种感觉像什么呢？大概就是全幼儿园的孩子都去过游乐园了，只有一个孩子没去过。是孩子不够好吗？不够优秀吗？不够乖巧听话可爱不够上进努力出彩吗？这真让人心碎。但是我们都毫无办法，这更让人心碎。  
“老干爹那次去S赛的时候，”韩金唇角微微一动，“有没有人在下面喊你的名字？”  
“我哪里知道？比赛的时候才不知道谁在下面呢。再说那时候你都不在下面，我干什么要看他们。”  
“那行。”韩金很满意。  
“明年你在上面坐着打的时候，”陈博迷醉一般指着台上对峙着的两排电脑，“我就在下面给你举牌子。”  
“你要是搞事，学那帮智障举什么‘阿马笑一个’，我就瞬间把你回去拉黑。”  
“比这个再过分一点——”陈博举起手，比划了一下牌子的大小。“就写，韩金是世界上最爱笑的ADC，行不行？”  
韩金心里一软，仿佛有从未见过的春日风光降临在心头的最脆弱处。他抬了骨节分明的手，挡了一下场地上刺眼的光。台上的管泽元还在喋喋不休分析bp的优劣，不过他已经无暇听了。在光的罅隙里，他和他，韩金和陈博，头和头挨在一起，梦想着属于他们的某种未来。  
虽然没有其他的人知道，也没有人能替他们明白。  
不过大概这就是感情了。  
-end-


End file.
